dungeon_delverfandomcom-20200222-history
Rules
Hey its ForgotTheFood/materking1234, I will be trying to push these rules into action so that the game isnt running amuck. Punishments: Any player (including moderators) are subject to the following punishments if found violating the In-Game and/or the Wall Rules. Reports go to the Moderators. Reported for the 1st time = One day mute or One hour ban Reported for the 2nd time = Five hour ban Reported for the 3rd time = Ten hour ban Reported for the 4th time = PERMANENT BAN Exception 1: Those who are found Duplicating items*, Posting illegal website links, Cheating, Hacking, or Exploiting to acquire an unfair advantage over other players or to aquire there account will be PERMANENTLY BANNED from the game, and reported to ROBLOX. Exception 1*: If the user did not intentionally mean to do it, they will get a warning and the duplicated items removed. If the user has done it twice or more, they will be PERMANENTLY BANNED rom the game. Report a User If you would like to report a User for misconduct/rule breaking, please send the following form to Moderators: _____________________________________________________________________________________ User you're reporting: Reporting for: Detailed explanation: Proofs (such as screenshots): _____________________________________________________________________________________ Note 1: Any false accusation without any proof will result in a warning/ban. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Report a Moderator: If you would like to report a Moderator for misconduct/rule breaking, please send the following form to Admins: _____________________________________________________________________________________ Moderator you're reporting: Reporting for: Detailed explanation: Proofs (such as screenshots): _____________________________________________________________________________________ Note 1: Any false accusation without any proof will result in a PERMANENT BAN. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Screenshots Due to off site links not being allowed, the only current way to give us the screenshot is thru possibly skype. Debating on it. IN-GAME & GROUP RULES Common rules: *1) In-Game: Please use English in the Chat. *1.1) Group: Always use English on the wall. *2) Racism will not be tolerated in any form. *3) Do not use foul languages or flame players. *4) Do not troll, insult, and/or disrespect other players and/or moderators. *5) Do not bash the game developers in any way. *6) Do not instigate fights. *7) Absolutely no obscene/lewd pictures and obscene/abusive languages. *8) The use of third-party programs. *9) Links to inappropriate websites such as 18+ sites and sites designed to scam player information are not allowed. *10) NO SPAMMING the games comment tab, or group wall. Use your judgment. Spamming is definitely off limits, we don't wish to read the same thing from the same person multiple times - posts like this will be deleted. *11) NO ADVERTISING without permission from Moderators, and/or Admins. *12) Posting contents and links of politically extremist, immoral and offensive material which may breach applicable laws are forbidden. It is also not allowed to post duplication techniques, exploits, hacks, cheats or other things of illegal nature. Discussion of such items will lead to an immediate warning/ban. Prohibited Actions (In-game & Group): There is a zero tolerance policy on Dungeon Delver in regard to player/moderator flaming, attacking, and/or harassing another player/moderator in any way. We've all seen other wall posts and in-game chats, seen the unhelpful and nasty attitudes of some of the other posters, and we want users to be able to come here to get away from that. We will always find points on which we disagree with someone else, but we would ask members to try to keep an open mind to other people's points of views, and when you disagree, be civil and polite. This is especially true for personal opinions. Disagreeing does not make the other person wrong. Share your opinions about the topic without verbal abuse. 1) This includes calling other players "noobs," telling them to "L2P," etc. 2) Posting of any personal messages or discussions, without the consent of all involved parties is forbidden. 3) Any THREATS made, whether big or small, can result in a PERMANENT BAN. 4) Dating, no dating is allowed on roblox. Words such as "I love you", "Hun", "Babe", etc... Prohibited Topics (In-game & Group): Some topics will inevitably lead to conflict and arguments causing heated emotional responses, unnecessarily hostile, and/or offensive remarks. For this reason, discussion in-game and on the wall should avoid highly controversial topics. Contents which break the following criteria will be deleted and the person responsible will be punished accordingly: 1) Exploits, botting, duplicating or cheating. 2) Illegal activity and drug use. 3) Politics and Religion (constructive debate is fine). 4) Adult content 5) Anything violating the Terms of Service. Note:1 Moderators, and/or Admins of Dungeon Delver, have the final say on a subject matter. If you're told to stop, then stop. Note:2 Moderators must keep a calm response to all users including but not limited to Cheaters, Hackers, Duplicators, Exploiters, Trolls, New players, and etc... Note:3 If there is no co-operation with the user and or the user is not listening within 30 seconds you may ban for 1 to 10 hours. Depending on the cause it may be requested a PERMANENT BAN. Respect Respect For The Staff (Administrators and Moderators) at all times. The members of this game follow the instructions of staff members, including moderators. They are acting on behalf of the Administrators; questioning their actions or motivations in public messages is not welcomed. Instead, should you have an issue with the way a staff member is behaving or disagree with their judgment, you are asked to please contact one of the Administrators via private message to express your concerns, instead of taking matters into your own hands. Our staff is entirely volunteer, and deserves the freedom to be able to do their volunteer jobs; at the same time, we recognize that not every decision is infallible, though we would like to be able to discuss the matter with you freely. In Simple Rules: 1)Posting illegal website links, Cheating, Hacking, or Exploiting to acquire an unfair advantage over other players or to aquire there account will be PERMANENTLY BANNED from the game, and reported to ROBLOX. 2) Duplicating items, they will be PERMANENTLY BANNED rom the game. (If it has been done more than once Just a warning.) 3) In-Game: Please use English in the Chat. 3.1) Group: Always use English on the wall. 4) Racism will not be tolerated in any form. 5) Do not use foul languages or flame players. 6) Do not troll, insult, and/or disrespect other players and/or moderators. 7) Do not bash the game developers in any way. 8) Do not instigate fights. 9) Absolutely no obscene/lewd pictures and obscene/abusive languages. 10) The use of third-party programs. 11) Links to inappropriate websites such as 18+ sites and sites designed to scam player information are not allowed. 12) NO SPAMMING the games comment tab, or group wall. Use your judgment. Spamming is definitely off limits, we don't wish to read the same thing from the same person multiple times - posts like this will be deleted. 13) NO ADVERTISING without permission from Moderators, and/or Admins. 14) Posting contents and links of politically extremist, immoral and offensive material which may breach applicable laws are forbidden. It is also not allowed to post duplication techniques, exploits, hacks, cheats or other things of illegal nature. Discussion of such items will lead to an immediate warning/ban. 15) No calling other players "noobs," telling them to "L2P," etc. 16) No posting of any personal messages or discussions, without the consent of all involved parties is forbidden. 17) Any THREATS made, whether big or small, can result in a PERMANENT BAN. 18) Dating is not allowed. Words such as "I love you", "Hun", "Babe", etc... are not to be said in chat. 19) No talking of Exploits, botting, duplicating or cheating. 20) No Illegal activity and drug use may be talked about ingame or out. 21) No fighting about Politics and Religion (constructive debate is fine). 22) No Adult content 23) Anything violating the Terms of Service will be Bannable and reported to roblox.